Phantom in Transylvania
by thunderball10
Summary: This is a crossover between Van Helsing and Phantom of the Opera. Its been a while since Erik left Paris,and after saving Anna from an attack,he unexpectedly becomes an ally for her...but there could be something more.


Phantom in Transylvania

Chapter 1

At the home upon Vaseria, Anna was looking at a few pictures of her family, including her now deceased brother Velken, who died recently from a silver bullet. Anna felt her eyes burning on the verge of tears. Suddenly she heard the door open; it was Van Helsing and Carl, sounding as if they were arguing about some disagreement. She quickly hurried up to them with a pleasant smile.

"So where have you two been?" Anna asked. "Out around town." Van Helsing answered. "Talking about this." He handed her the front of a newspaper. She read through the headlines: **Paris theatre supposedly haunted. ** "Do you really believe in these stories?" She asked. "No not really, I've heard of them before, but I don't think there's any truth to it." "Well it's a possibility; we know that monsters are real." Carl explained. "But ghosts and monsters are very different from each other." Van Helsing said. Carl rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I know, now if you excuse me I'm going to bury my head in some books, nothing like reading some comforting fables." Carl said, and then he walked out.

Both Van Helsing and Anna chuckled. Van Helsing now turned his attention towards the picture portfolio that Anna was looking at. He turned through some of the pages, staring into them. "So this must be your family." Yes they are."Anna answered. He sensed the sadness in her voice. "I wish they were here." Van Helsing walked over to her. "Anna, you're family is watching over you." He said. "I'm sure they're proud of your bravery- and what you're doing for them." "I know, but I'm glad that you're here with me." Anna replied. Van Helsing didn't know how much Anna needed her family at this time. Especially when it came for the quest to destroy Dracula, but they are gone, taken from her. However she did have him, and he wants Dracula dead as much as she does. After all, he is the only one who can help her.

One night, Van Helsing and Anna took a walk outside of the snowing Transylvanian village. It was supposed to be a pleasant walk…but it turned out to be making the two cautious. Van Helsing was sensing someone… or something coming around them. "Van Helsing what is it?" Anna asked. "I think someone is around us." He answered, pulling out a gun. Anna pulled out her sword. Just as he suspected, a werewolf was coming towards them. Van Helsing quickly reacted by shooting at the werewolf, but barely misses. Then the brave Anna ran to stab him. "I've got him!" "Anna no!" He shouted. The werewolf jumped at her, until someone out the blue pushed her, as if trying to get her out of the way. The stranger shot at the creature; it flinched back and ran away.

Anna turned to see who the figure was. She thought that it was Van Helsing, but it was someone else. A strange looking man stood before her in the shadows, with a face that seemed to be half covered by a white mask and a black cape stood upon his shoulders. He stared at Anna for a long moment, then he quickly darted away. "Wait!" Anna called, it was too late. Van helsing hurried to Anna's side. "Anna are you alright?" He helped her up off the ground. "Yes." She answered, still looking at where she saw the stranger. Who was he…?

The next morning, Anna told Van Helsing and Carl about the "phantom" that saved her last night. "A phantom? Suppose what could a ghost be doing here?" Van Helsing asked concerned. "Hmm, ever since those articles came out about this so- called ghost, there have been rumors about people seeing sightings of him in Europe." Carl explained. "Perhaps he's the Paris opera ghost." "Well who ever or whatever it is it is here, and we've got to find him." Anna said. "We'll go to the village this evening." "So we're going to track it down?" Carl asked. The princess turned to him. "As if fact, yes we are." She then walked away and went into her room. Anna walked around back and forth; she couldn't stop thinking about the man who saved her. There was something about him, she just had to know who he is… she wanted to know who he is.

As the evening came down, Anna, along with Van Helsing and Carl went over to the village. She was going to plan on tracking down the stranger. "I want all of you to realize that there have been rumors of a strange man or a so-called ghost among us." She explained. The crowd murmured. "Well we never recalled any ghost sighting here." Top Hat said. "Well Anna has, and she's seen him last night." Said Van Helsing. "Since you're the monster hunter, we suppose you take him." Top Hat suggested. "I suppose we capture him ourselves and kill him!" A villager shouted. The crowd seemed to agree. "No! We're not going to kill." Anna said. "It would probably be difficult, but all I ask of you is to just keep your eyes open, he could be anywhere."

During the rest of the night, some villagers stayed up to find any trace of the man, supposedly a phantom. Some were a little rattled, except Anna, she was more anxious than anything. Van Helsing stood behind the side of a house. He held his hand on the gun in his pants pocket, watching. There was a certain feeling among him, he can sense it…someone was near. Anna came up near him. "Any luck?" she asked. "I haven't seen anything yet," he answered. "But I'm getting feelings that were not alone." They both remained queit a moment. "Tell me what did the man look like?" Anna looked at him puzzled. "Didn't you see him? You were there." "Yes but he was near you." She looked down. "Well all I could've seen was a mask on his face, a half mask-there was something strange about him, and he didn't frighten me at all." "Hmm, obviously he doesn't seem like a threat." Van Helsing said. "So why do want to find him?" She then turned towards him. "I must say, that I'm quite curious to know him." Suddenly they heard sound-fast running footsteps among them.

"Keep quiet." Van Helsing said. "Right." Anna agreed, pulling out a pistol. A villager began to yell out. "There he is! Shoot him!" Both Anna and Van Helsing ran to where they heard the yelling. People were shouting, screaming, running after stranger. Panic erupted when shots fired out. "Don't! Don't shoot!" Anna shouted, pushing people out of the way. But the loud sounds took over her plea, turning into a complete commotion. Van Helsing tried to run after her. "Anna!" he called out. She tried to break through the crowd as they were running up a tower where the figure went into. They began to push her, making her fall off the stairs. She hit the ground hard and unconsciousness took over. "Carl where's Anna?" Van Helsing asked. Carl shrugged. "I don't know." Van Helsing looked up. "She must be with them, come on." They followed the crowd up the tower stairs, and watched as the dark figure leaped from the rooftop. Van Hesling ran towards the edge at where the figure jumped. There was no sign of him anywhere.

The man hid himself back in the shadows after leaping off the tower. He was sure no one sees him now, and thought that perhaps he should get away from here. So he turned to leave, but something caught his eye. There was an unconscious woman lying on the ground, the one he saved from a werewolf the night before. He assumed to leave her there, but then he had second thoughts. He did save her once before, she might even thank him…or like everyone else be afraid of him. However, this woman didn't seem to be afraid of anything. Especially if she and these people made up a plan to catch him. He slowly sighed and lifted her off the ground leaving for home. Meanwhile, the villagers searched around seeming very confused. "Where did he go?" "Is he dead?" Van Helsing hurried down the stairs, but still no trace of the phantom-or Anna. Carl followed next to him. "He's taken Anna, I know he did." "Anna's a strong woman, I'm sure she'll be alright." Carl assured. "I hope so." Van Helsing whispered.

The Phantom went deep into the underground of the Transylvanian chambers. Underground, just like back in Paris, home. He jumped off his horse and picked up the unconscious woman from it, then gently laid her down on a soft bed. He couldn't help but gaze at her, for she was clearly very beautiful. She also reminded him of a woman he once loved. He slowly ran a hand through her forehead, she started to gain conscious. When Anna opened her eyes she realized that she was definitely somewhere else. She quickly sat up and turned to the Phantom, who seemed at ease. Her eyes widened. "You." She whispered. "Whoever it is you are preferring to." He responded in a beautiful, yet haunting voice. Anna looked around the chamber somewhat in amazement. "Where are we?" "This is my home." He answered. "At least for now." She turned back to him, he still maintained his calmness.

"As you may know, it was I that night who saved your life, however you seem to be brave yourself." He said. "Thank you." Anna flatteringly responded. She stood up from the bed. "Perhaps I should be going, if you would please excuse me." He stood up and politely nodded. "As you wish, I will send you on your way." He escorted her to the horse and they rode out into the night. They stayed quiet throughout the journey, but there were many things Anna wished to ask him. She just didn't know how she would say it. They suddenly came to a halt. The Phantom came off the horse to let her down. "Thank you, I should repay you for this." "No, that wouldn't be necessary, I'm not incline to accept offerings." He said sternly. "Well, in case we never see another again my name is Anna." She introduced. He hesitated before responding. "I'm Erik." They both looked at each other, as if trying to feel one out. Erik the Phantom broke the gaze. He walked towards his horse and quickly rode off in the darkness. Anna was now alone, watching him as he left. Two people then came to mind: Van Helsing and Carl. Hopefully they'll be relieved when she comes home; there are many things she wishes to discuss with them.

End of chapter 1


End file.
